1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device configured to carry charged developer through use of the effect of an electric field toward a developer holding body. Aspects of the present invention further relate to an image formation device provided with such a developer supply device.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices configured to carry developer through use of the effect of an electric field have been widely used. Examples of such a developer supply device are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. SHO 63-13073 (hereafter, referred to as JP SHO 63-13073A), No. SHO 63-13074 (hereafter, referred to as JP SHO 63-13074A), No. 2002-287495 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2002-287495A), No. 2002-307740 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2002-307740A), No. 2004-157259 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2004-157259A), No. 2008-40043 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2008-40043A), No. 2008-52027 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2008-52027A), No. 2008-52034 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2008-52034A), and No. 2008-83237 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2008-83237A).
The developer supply device disclosed in the above described publications is provided with a plurality of carrying electrodes arranged along a developer transport direction. In the developer supply device, a traveling electric field is produced by applying a drive voltage to the plurality of carrying electrodes, and the developer is carried by the effect of the traveling electric field.